quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Chronos
Time forever moving and unstoppable. Separated from all other world, is a world that maintained the flow of time from 4 elements. The first element, the tower Eternal Chronos that controlled the Present. The second, two goddesses who controlled the Past and the Future. And third, a watchsmith and seers who maintain the flow of time. And the last, Initium, the root of all time. Maintained by these elements, time flowed peacefully throughout the world. Quests Skies of Time (☆, Rank 1, 10MP) (6000-7000g, 40-48 EXP) Enemies: * Hot Wisp * Red Vampire * Bone-Horse of Red Fire * Bone-Horse of Yellow Fire *'Boss:' Bone-Horse of Yellow Fire x2 Completion Rewards: 1st Cogwheel of Time Chest drops: Cogwheel of Time Zero Chronos (☆☆, Rank 1, 15MP) (16000g, 78 EXP) Enemies: * Dazzle Vampire * Star Wisp * Lightning Wisp * Yellow Vampire * Wizard Book (Blue) *'Boss:' 2x Bone-Horse of Blue Flame , (A) Bone-Horse Completion Rewards: 1st Selene (Princess guided by Time) Chest drops: Cogwheel of Time, Moonlight Dryad 'Lineage for the Future' (☆☆☆, Rank 1, 20MP) (72000~73500 g, 146~154 XP) Enemies: * Ice Wisp * Blue Vampire * Silver Pot *Boss: Bone-Horse of Demonic Flames, Bone-Horse of Red Fire, Rudolph (Rabbit Man) Completion Rewards: 1st, 10th, 20th Rudolph (Rabbit Man) 'Grinding Cogwheels' (☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30MP) Enemies: * *Boss Completion Rewards: Event Spirits * (A) Alice (Princess lost in Time) * (S) Alice Stuart (Seer of the Present World) Story From the clock tower, a girl gazed nervously at the flow of time. Her name was Alice Stuart: the seer of the Eternal Chronos. Catching an unusual flow, Alice sensed an incident about to occur. "I must do something!" Before Alice could take any action, the clock tower began to crumble, throwing Alice out into the open sky. The surrounding scenery began changing rapidly; the landscape from other worlds flashed before her eyes. Soon Alice had passed out from the chaos, and when she woke, she found herself in the aid of a Wizard...and a black cat. ...Looking around, it seems the dimensions and worlds surrounding the clock tower had merged from the incident. The unstable dimension affected even the flow of time, causing the clock arrows to rotate backwards at an unusual speed. "I have to get back to the clock tower!" And so Alice's journey through time had begun. My name is Alice. Alice Stuart. As a seer, my job is to make sure that time flows at the correct pace from the clock tower Eternal Chronos. At the moment of the incident, I was reading the flow of time when I had sensed an irregular flow. After a loud exploding sound, the clock tower began to shake, and soon after I had been thrown out of the tower, losing my consciousness. -pat pat (hmmmmmmmm) -lick lick (ah! what was that?) Slowly opening my eyes, I see a black cat in the sunlight. Seems the black cat was licking my cheeks. There is also a person dressed like a Wizard holding a cogwheel. Where...am I? I can see the clock tower, but the only other thing I can see is sand. Checking the clock, the arrows are rotating backwards at an incredible speed. The scenery in the distance is also unstable. According to Mr. Wizard, the clock tower suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then I came falling out of the sky. The flow of time still seems to be corrupted, and the world surrounding the clock tower had been teleported to a different dimension. "Alice! Alice!" Hearing my name being called, I turned around to find a fellow seer, Selene, in the distance. Finding a colleague, I felt safe for a moment, but it was only a moment until Selene handed out a cogwheel and told me the shocking truth. Category:Events